


Première neige

by Safr2n



Series: Inséparable [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Thominho being soft, first snow, soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: À chaque année, c'était la même chose. Un matin de novembre, Minho se réveillait seul dans le lit qu'il partageait avec son amoureux. S'il avait normalement l'habitude d'être le premier debout, cette journée-là, Thomas était toujours réveillé avant lui.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Inséparable [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010322
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pieces of Thominho





	Première neige

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Première neige
> 
> Personnages: Thomas et Minho
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner
> 
> Notes: Cette fois, c'est un court One Shot. Comme c'est aujourd'hui mon anniversaire, j'ai eu envie de le publier aujourd'hui.

À chaque année, c'était la même chose. Un matin de novembre, Minho se réveillait seul dans le lit qu'il partageait avec son amoureux. S'il avait normalement l'habitude d'être le premier debout, cette journée-là, Thomas était toujours réveillé avant lui.

C'était comme si le jeune homme avait un sixième sens. Une intuition profonde. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, dont quelques années dans la résidence universitaire qu'ils partageaient, mais c'était immanquable. À la première neige de l'automne, Thomas était parfaitement éveillé aux premières heures pour observer le spectacle.

Et comme prévu, lorsque l'asiatique se tira en dehors du lit et se dirigea vers le salon, le brun était là, assis en tailleur devant la fenêtre, une couverture sur les épaules, en train de regarder la neige tomber.

À chaque année, c'était la même chose. Il se tenait là, sans bouger, hypnotisé par cette danse de flocons blancs. Minho connaissait depuis longtemps l'amour que Thomas portait à la neige et à l'hiver. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que meilleurs amis, le plus jeune l'entrainait souvent dehors durant la saison froide pour profiter du paysage blanc, que ce soit pour une promenade dans un parc ou pour une bataille de boules de neige. Il l'amenait également souvent à la patinoire.

Au début de leur relation amoureuse, Thomas lui avoua que la première neige, celle qui tombait et restait sur le sol, avait quelque chose de spécial pour lui. C'était comme un renouveau. Il préférait les décors blancs aux milles couleurs du printemps. Il préférait le vent froid sur son visage à la chaleur du soleil d'été. Et surtout, il préférait cette période où la nature semblait dormir sous la couche de neige, cette période où tout était plus calme. La première neige, ça signifiait l'arrivée tout ça. Ça le remplissait de joie.

Minho n'avait pas cette admiration pour le froid et l'hiver, mais voir l'amour de sa vie, les yeux grands ouverts d'émerveillement, simplement heureux, réchauffait son cœur d'une façon indescriptible.

Il observa un moment son amoureux, le regard rempli d'adoration, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, une idée en tête.

Il commença tranquillement à préparer ce qui allait être le meilleur chocolat chaud en ville. Il réchauffa deux tasses avant de s'attaquer au lait et de sortir des sachets de chocolat chaud et le sac de petites guimauves.

Une fois qu'il eût fini, il se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le salon où Thomas était encore en train de regarder la neige tomber.

Le plus délicatement possible, Minho vient s'asseoir derrière son petit ami et glissa ses bras autour de son torse pour l'attirer sur lui avant de reprendre les chocolats chauds qu'il avait déposé sur le côté et de déposer une tasse dans les mains de Thomas.

Celui-ci se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres. Il déposa un baisé sur la joue de l'asiatique et murmura un léger « merci ». Il but une gorgé du breuvage chaud et continua de regarder la neige.

Profitant de la chaleur du corps contre le sien et du chocolat chaud, Minho observa également le spectacle, les yeux pétillants de son amoureux en tête. Le bonheur de Thomas était contagieux et alors qu'il embrassa avec affection le cou du plus jeune, Minho ne put s'empêcher de penser que lui aussi, commençait à adorer la première neige. C'était en effet un moment magique, parce qu'il le partageait avec l'amour de sa vie.

**Author's Note:**

> C'était court, mais j'avais envie d'écrire ce One Shot.
> 
> Parce qu'en effet, j'adore la neige et j'avoue avoir fait en sorte que Thomas ressente les mêmes choses que moi face à la première neige.
> 
> -Safr2n


End file.
